Nos tempos dos marotos!
by giozinhah
Summary: Comquistar todas as gorotas era facil, mais não elas, com elas tudo se complicava!resumo pessimo...xD
1. Chapter 1

Gente eu jah to a um tempão pra revisa essa fic, mais agora me deu uma grande vontade então...aqui estou!Pro favor deixem reviews!

**Capitulo 1°**

_**De Volta A Hogwarts**_

- Eu mato a Petúnia! – Disse uma garota de cabelos acajus e brilhantes olhos verdes sendo seguida por mais duas garotas. Elas estavam suadas e com os cabelos embaraçados. Corriam, com os malões em carinhos, o mais rápido que podiam.

- Tem todo o meu apoio! – Disse uma garota de cabelos negros e profundos olhos azuis.

- Calma garotas!Lyly sua irmã não fez por mal. Você viu foi um acidente – Agora quem falava era uma garota loira de olhos azisentados.

- Tama! Você não acredita nisso, não é? Aquela víbora quer fazer agente perder o trem e sermos expulsas!Ah chegamos! – Elas pararam em frente à coluna que separava as plataformas 9 e 10 e atravessaram.

- Ai Ash!Não precisa falar assim, coitadinha! – Tama, a garota loira era a mais "normal" das três.

- O trem ainda esta aqui! Graças a Deus! Lily pode dizer pra sua irmã q da próxima vez eu do uma daquelas coisas q o meu irmão faz pra ela comer! – Ash, a morena, era com toda certeza mais saidinha.

- Ai Ash não vem falar daquele idiota do Potter agora não!- a coisa que mais decepcionara Lily depois de conhecer Ash era saber q ela era irmã de Tiago Potter! - Todas as cabines estão cheias!

- Achei uma! – Gritou Tama no fundo do trem – Mas acho que vocês não vão gostar muito...

Na cabine se encontravam os marotos, ou seja, as pessoas que elas simplesmente odiavam, com algumas raras exceções.

- Eu não vou me sentar aqui! – Gritou Lyly para as amigas.

- Nem eu!Eu prefiro me sentar no corredor! – Ashley também se recusava a sentar, ela adorava seu irmão e Remo, mais não conseguia suportar o Black.

- Ai meninas não tem nada demais! – Tama era a mais calma das três – Ash você pode conversar com o seu irmão, Lily você pode... sei lá! E eu posso falar com o Remo! - Dizendo isso, ela entrou na cabine e, muito educadamente, pediu para sentar junto com eles.

- Claro! – Disse Tiago Potter passado à mão no cabelo, para raiva de Lily.

Lyly sentou-se na frente de Tiago, ao lado da janela, cruzou os braços e as pernas e ficou prestando atenção na paisagem, que começava a se mover.

Ash por sua vez se sentou na frente de Sirius Black, retirou um livro da mala pena e pergaminho, Tama sentou-se na frente de Remo Lupin, e começou uma conversa anima com o mesmo. Pedro Pedigrew, o quarto maroto, saiu da cabine para procurar a mulher dos doces.

Quando Ash resolveu começar a fazer algumas anotações a pena escorregou de sua mão e foi parar nos pés exatamente de quem não devia Sirius Black!

Sirius sorriu e pegou a pena.

- Aqui está Ash – Disse ele devolvendo a pena – Como foram suas férias?

- Estavam ótimas! Até ver você novamente, ai ficou o pior impossível! – Ela praticamente arrancou a pena da mão dele.

- Tudo bem. Não vou te incomodar – Falou ele, porém com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

- Ti! O Matte me mandou uma coruja, ele disse que logo, logo vai aparecer!Mas eu acho isso meio impossível porque nós vamos entrar em aula agora! – Ashley botou o dedo sobre a boca, como se estivesse pensando.

- O que? Ele vem pra cá? Aquele... Idiota! – Exclamou Sirius ficando com raiva.

- Como você ousa chamar o Matte de idiota!Você não é nem metade do homem que ele é! – Ashley gritou.

- Ele é um idiota sim! – Gritou Sirius, Em seguida ergueu a cabeça e exibiu seu melhor sorriso e falou com voz doce – E ele não chega aos meus pés.

- Desculpa Black – Agora quem falava era Lyly – Mas a Ash ta certa. O Matte é muito melhor do que você.

- Hei Lyly, como você fala isso? Eu já aturo a minha irmã falando dele, você também não! – Disse Tiago cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de magoado. Já era o bastante ver Ash falar sempre do Matte, ter que ouvir Lyly também já era de mais.

- É Lyly! Eu sinto muito, mas o Matte é meu! – Ashley riu da cara do irmão.

- Eu sei que ele é seu Ash – Disse Lyly rindo – Afinal eu não costumo trair os garotos com quem saiu.

Black olhava de um lado para outra como se assistes se a uma partida de ping-pong enfim disse:

- Como vocês podem fazer isso?Ignorar Sirius Black!Ash!Você não vê que tem um coração partido aqui na sua frente!

- Como assim com quem você sai? – Tiago quase teve um treco.

- Aonde, Black? – Ashley fez um movimento como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Ash, não faz isso comigo – Sirius fez uma carinha de cachorro abandonado – Eu me preocupo com você e não confio nesse Matte!Porque você não esquece ele e sai logo comigo?

Lyly observava a discussão de Sirius e Ash e ignorou completamente Tiago.

- É fácil Black!Eu conheço você e conheço o Matte, e não vejo a hora dele chegar!Agora quanto a sair com você... **NÃO!**

- Você bem que podia mudar a sua resposta de vez em quando. Você podia me dar uma chance e sair comigo só uma vez se não gostar eu não te perturbo mais. O que acha? – Perguntou ele dando um sorriso galanteador e ao mesmo tempo um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Não Black!Sinto muito!Mas eu prefiro esperar o Matte! E além do mais eu não ia ficar perdendo o meu tempo saindo com você! – Dando um sorrisinho cínico.

- Eu posso te provar que não vai ser perda de tempo – Ele deu um sorriso galanteador e olhou para Tiago, mas este estava emburrado olhando para a paisagem que passava rápido lá fora – Pontas? – Chamou o garoto mais duas vezes, mas ele não dava a mínima.

- Tiago acorda! – Ashley balançou o irmão.

- O que? – Falou ele com voz de emburado.

- O que aconteceu com você, Pontas? Se anima! – Disse Sirius rindo e bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo de Tiago, se é que isso era possível.

Finalmente a carruagem parou, tinham chegado ao castelo, e Tiago foi o primeiro a saltar e se virou para ajudar a irmã a descer, mas ao aparecer na pequena porta da carruagem, Ashley viu: - Matte! – Ela falou enquanto corria para abraçá-lo.

Sirius lançou seu pior olhar para Matte e se juntou á Tiago no grupo dos emburrados.

Lyly cumprimentou Matte e olhou em volta procurando alguém. Um corvinal veio por trás dela e lhe tapou os olhos. Ela sorriu e se virou.

- David!Eu estava com saudades.

- Eu também! – respondeu um garoto de estatura media olhos castanhos, e cabelos castanhos.

Ele não se demorou e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Tiago olhou de boca aberta, sem acreditar no que via!

- Oi David! – Disse Ashley se virando para o casalzinho, antes q o irmão tivesse um treco.

- Oi, Ash! – Disse David sorridente, depois virou para Tama e os marotos – Oi, pessoal.

- Oi! – Disseram Remo e Tama, os outros dois estavam muito ocupados se segurando para não partirem para cima de algumas pessoas.

- Lyly – Começou David acanhado – Eu quero te fazer um pedido... er... vem cá.

Ele levou-a, sob os olhos curiosos dos colegas, para um canto mais afastado.

- Essa Lyly ta arrasando corações, heim? Só quero ver aonde isso vai parar – Disse Black com um sorriso malicioso.

- Cala a boca Sirius! – Disse um Tiago muito mal – humorado – E se eu fosse você prestava atenção, mas é em outra pessoa! – Vingança doce vingança.

- Cala a boca você, Tiago! – Os dois ficaram se encarando emburrados até uma certa Lílian Evans aparecer dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Ash!Adivinha... Ele me pediu em namoro!

- Serio? Que bom! – Disse Ash sorrindo para a amiga.

Neste momento Remo chamou Tiago antes que ele pulasse em cima do pescoço de David.

- Bom, eu vou ficar mais um pouco com o David. – Disse Lyly se despedindo e correndo para junto do namorado.

- E você Matte! Porque veio até aqui? – Perguntou olhando para o "amigo"

-Isso é jeito de falar comigo?Achei que teria uma recepção melhor! hahahaha, não to brincando! Dumbledore me convidou para ser monitor superior, É um novo método da escola, vou ajudar os professores e os monitores.

- Que ótimo... - Disse Sirius cínico.

- Que bom!Assim você me faz sentir menos saudade da sua boca – Disse ela lhe dando aquele beijo de arrasar quarteirão.

Sirius abriu a boca sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam, seu corpo tremia de raiva. Sua respiração estava descompassada. Ele estava caminhando em direção ao casal, preparando a mão para um soco quando Remo chegou impedindo-o de passar.

- Sai da frente, Remo!

- Não você não vai fazer isso! – Disse Remo sem sair da frente de Sirius

Sirius o empurrou com força e partiu para cima de Matte para lhe dar um soco quando...

Matte Segurou a mão de Sirius no ar e disse:

- O que foi Sirius? Ta querendo briga?

- E se estiver, Matte? – Disse o nome do garoto com nojo.

- Então vá arrumar outro pra brigar, porque eu não vou brigar com você!

Sirius se soltou e o olhou com raiva.

- Você é o único com quem eu brigaria agora! Nem o seboso é mais desprezível que você!

- E quer saber por que eu não brigaria com você?

- Por quê? – Perguntou sem diminuir a raiva – Ta com medo é?

- Não! É porque eu **acabo** com você! – Depois de dizer isso pegou Ash pela mão e a tirou dali.

- Isso não vai ficar assim – Disse Sirius por entre os dentes – Ah! Não vai!

- Hei Sirius! Dá pra se aclamar e me ajudar aqui? – Perguntou um Remo caído no chão.

Bom gente eu voltei a revisar essa fic, dei uma olhada e uma melhorada em algumas partes, agora vo postar caps. Dela sempre q possível

Bom espero q gostem!Porque eu a escrevi com muito carinho!

Bjux;gio


	2. Chapter 2

Então meninas, maix um cap. reeditado! Adorei reescrve-lo, ta sendo mto bom fazer isso!espero q pra vcs também seja legal ler essa fic.!Bom então vamos ao Cap. neh!Já que afinal de contas é isso o q vcs realmente querem entaum...

**Capitulo 2**

_**Ciúmes Mata!**_

"_As grandes paixões, aquelas que chegam de repente, sempre trazem consigo as suspeitas"_

Na sala comunal da Grifinória estavam os marotos, Tama e Ash e Matte, que ia ficar em um quarto na Grifinória.

- Ash, onde está a Lyly? – Perguntou Tama preocupada. Os marotos estavam bem próximos delas de modo que conseguiam escutar sobre o que elas falavam – Já passou da hora de ir para a cama e ela ainda não voltou.

- Como assim?Eu achei que ela já estava dormindo! – Disse Tiago se levantando de um salto.

- Não, ela foi se encontrar com o David e ainda não voltou – Disse Tama. Virou para Ash e "inocentemente" continuando – Ela deve gostar mesmo dele. Ela nunca quebra regras!

- Perai! Ela saiu com aquele cara e ainda não voltou? – Tiago quase berrava agora.

- Aham. Por quê? Eles estão namorando Tiago, é normal quererem ficar mais tempo juntos – Disse Tama como se estivesse ensinando uma coisa obvia à uma criança de 5 anos.

- Não... Mas... É que... Não pode! – Disse Tiago se levantando irritado – Eu vou para o quarto,... Depois eu volto!

- Eu também vou, Tiago – Disse Remo se levantando. Tama também foi de modo que só ficaram Sirius, Ash e Matte.

- Que bom assim nós podemos aproveitar! – Ash se virou e deu mais um longo beijo em Matte.

Sirius se levantou do sofá aonde tinha sentado e parou em frente ao casal.

- Ceninha patética! Matte posso falar com você?

- Não!Não ta vendo que nós estamos "conversando"? – Respondeu Ashley

- Conversando? Isso aí não é conversa é agarramento! E a propósito, Matte. Eu quero te desafiar – Sirius terminou a frase num tom frio

- Ta tudo bem!Que tipo de desafio? – Perguntou Matte sem dar muita importância ao que falava.

- Os alunos do sétimo ano têm direito, a participar do clube de duelos. Quero te desafiar para um duelo amanhã ao meio dia. E então aceita o desafio?

- Sinto muito,Black! Amanhã é o 1° final de semana em Hogsmeade, e o Matte vai comigo, então...Não vai dar pra você perder! – Disse Ash se virando para um Matte um pouco surpreso.

- Então...Felicidades pra VOCÊS! – Sirius gritou mais alto do que pretendia e subiu com passos pesados para o dormitório, resmungando os mais ofensivos palavrões.

- hahahahahahhaha! Vê se eu posso com _isso_? – Falou Ashley rindo

Matte sorriu e voltou a beija-la.

- X –

Quando Tiago desceu não tinha ninguém no salão comunal, ela também ainda não tinha chego, pois ele teria-a ouvido chegar, já eram 3:30 da manhã e nada.

De repente o quatro da mulher gorda se abre e uma garota ruiva, descalça, entrou.

- _Isso são horas?_ – Perguntou Tiago com uma voz autoritária como a de um pai, que reclama da demora da filha.

- Quem é você pra pedir satisfações da minha vida, Potter? – Respondeu Lily no mesmo tom.

- Eu... Eu... Eu sou o cara que te ama, Droga!

- Você quer que eu acredite _nisso_? Me poupe Potter! Você deve falar isso pra cada sirigaita que cai nas suas mãos – Bradou Lily tentando se convencer do que dissera, já que no fundo sentia que ele falava a verdade.

- Não!Não!Isso não é verdade! – Falava ele enquanto era injustiçado

- Com licença, Potter. Eu estou muito cansada e quero ir dormir! – Disse Lily indo para as escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Certo então! Boa noite! – Disse ele meio triste. Tinha decidido que se não podia te - lá, então iria esquece - lá.

Lily entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força. Ash estava sentada na cama lendo um livro.

- O que esta fazendo?Quer acordar todo mundo? – Falou a garota levantando a cabeça do livro.

- Desculpe – Falou Lily mal humorada se sentando em sua cama que era do lado da de Ash – O que você esta lendo?

- Hogwarts uma historia! Mas e você porque dessa irritação toda?

- 3 chances pra você adivinhar.

- Deixe – me pensar... Meu irmão!

- Não é que você acertou! – Disse cínica – Não posso nem namorar em paz que aquele garoto já vem me importunar!

- Há coitado Lily, ele gosta de você!

- Como se eu fosse acreditar nisso!

- Ta bom você é quem sabe! – Ash sabia que era inútil tentar conversar com Lily naquele estado, ainda mais sobre o seu irmão.

Bom gente eu sei q esse cap. Ta meiu curtinhu...

Maix eu queria agradecer as duas reviews q eu recebi, adorei obrigada meninas, espero q continuem lendo!xD

E por favor maix reviews!D


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo é dedicado a minha nova beta a jú!minha maninha que teve mto paciência comigo!.

Brigadaum mana!

Aproveitem espero que gostem mto desse cap. E a partir do próximo cap. Eu vou poder contar com a Mary a minha mamys que jah começou a escrever comigo o cap. Novo!

Bjux;

Obrigada pelas reviews que forem deixadas!

Gio

**CAN X Marotos:**

Se arrependimento matasse...

Passaram-se algumas semanas. O clima entre as garotas e os marotos permaneceu horrível.

Ash e Matt estavam "namorando". O que deixava Sirius mais do que irritado. Tiago fingia ter esquecido Lily, porém se corroia por dentro ao vê-la com David. Os únicos que estavam bem era Tama e Remo e alias, eles estavam muito bem!

Estavam na aula de feitiços. O trabalho seria feito em duplas, e, como eram grifinórios e Corvinais, Lily ficou com David, Ash com Tama, Sirius com Tiago e Remo com Pedro.

- Não Tama! Não é _realmente_ um namoro. Eu posso beijar outros garotos e ele pode beijar outras garotas. Entende?

- E quando é que eu te entendo, Ash? Só sei que, mesmo não sendo um namoro, Sirius tá muito bravo!

- E eu com isso?

- Até parece que você não gosta dele!

- Não! Lógico que ele é bem gostoso, mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste dele!

- Tá bom! Não está mais aqui quem falou!

_Na mesa de trás..._

- O que você tanto olha pra aquele lado, Pontas? Paquerando alguma garota?

Tiago estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que nem ouviu Sirius falar com ele.

- Pontas? Tiago Potter! Quer prestar atenção no que eu tô falando? – Sirius deu um cutucão no amigo para ver se ele acordava do "transe".

- Hã... Fala Sirius, Fala! – Disse Tiago, se virando para o amigo.

- Por que tanto você olha pra lá e não presta atenção no meu plano? – Sirius apontou novamente para o outro lado da sala, emburrado.

- Porque lá tem coisa muito mais interessante pra eu ver! – Tiago respondeu, simples.

- E eu posso saber o que é? – Perguntou Sirius, prestando atenção nos lindos cabelos negros que se mexiam a sua frente.

- Não! Mas vamos lá Sirius. Fale o seu plano _perfeito_! – Falou Tiago, debochado.

- Nós poderíamos atacar o _Seboso_ depois da aula. O que acha? Faz tempo que não fazemos nada pra ele. – Disse Sirius, ignorando o comentário de Tiago e procurando o que chamara a atenção do amigo, foi quando viu uma coisa óbvia. Uma garota de cabelos acajus junto com um garoto da corvinal. Eram eles, Lílian Evans e David. – Você ainda não desencanou, não é, Pontas? – Riu ele, apontando com a cabeça a garota.

- Do que é que você está falando, Sirius? – Perguntou Tiago, um pouco desnorteado.

- Do que você acha? – Debochou Sirius, apontando novamente com a cabeça para Lily.

- Desencanar da Evans? Já! Eu só não estou me sentindo muito bem! – Tiago botou a mão na barriga, que fez um barulho estranho.

- Não é melhor dar uma passada na Ala Hospitalar? – Perguntou Sirius, um pouco preocupado.

Mas antes que Tiago pudesse responder Ashley virou para trás e perguntou:

- Ti! Tais melhor? – Quis saber, com cara preocupada.

- Não. Ele não está nada bem. – Disse Sirius, também preocupado levantando a mão e chamando o professor – Professor. Tiago está passando mal. Posso Levá-lo à Ala Hospitalar?

Assim que o professor assentiu, Sirius ajudou Tiago a levantar e levou-o para fora da sala.

- Merda! Minha barriga, tá doendo muito! – Tiago levou a mão a barriga, enquanto reclamava.

Quando já estavam no corredor Ashley apareceu e enquanto corria atrás deles disse:

-Hei! Me esperem! Eu vou com vocês!

Sirius deu um sorriso que não foi percebido pelos amigos.

- Então vamos rápido. O que você fez pra ficar assim, Pontas?

- Nada demais!

- Tá bom! Quem não te conhece, que te compre Tiago Potter! – Disse Ash, preocupada.

- Isso é sério Tiago! Você não costuma ficar doente com facilidade. O que você aprontou? – Perguntou Sirius, preocupado.

- Nada de mais, já disse!

- Finalmente chegamos! – Ashley já foi entrando na Ala – Black você coloca o Tiago em uma maca, que eu vou chamar Madame Parkins! – Sem esperar respostas, ela saiu.

Sirius colocou Tiago na maca mais próxima e sentou ao lado dele.

- E agora vai me contar?

- Eu já disse que não foi nada!

Ash voltou com Madame Parkins e disparou:

- Ele não tem comido direito, dormido direito, e está completamente desatento!

Sirius levantou e deixou Madame Parkins examinar Tiago, enquanto esse fazia uma cara de condenação para a irmã.

- Ele está muito fraco. Vou dar uma poção revigorante mais ele terá que passar a noite aqui! – ela virou-se para Tiago, e disse – E você, senhor Potter, trate de comer direito. Vocês dois podem sair. O almoço já deve estar sendo servido!

Ash deu um beijo em Tiago:

- E não adianta ficar me olhando assim!Eu tinha que falar! – e saiu. Graças a deus, não teriam mais aulas naquele dia, ela não tinha muito _pic_ pra isso, não com Tiago na Ala Hospitalar.

Sirius saiu logo atrás dela, preocupado demais para importunar a garota. Ele estava estranhamente quieto, andava devagar, rumo ao Salão Principal.

Ash virou. Estava indo para a torre, e tudo o que queria agora era acordar e ver que tudo não passara de um sonho ruim.

- Você não vai almoçar? – Perguntou Sirius, vendo o caminho que ela estava tomando.

- Perdi a fome! – Disse ela, sem muita emoção na voz.

- Espera! Já basta o Tiago com a fraqueza – Sirius segurou-a pelo braço e fez ela encará-lo. - Não quero ver você doente também. – Disse ele, com sinceridade.

-Depois eu como alguma coisa! – Ela se soltou de Sirius, e começou a subir as escadas.

- Ash! Será que pelo menos uma vez na sua vida você pode me escutar? Eu já estou preocupado com o Tiago, não quero me preocupar com você também. Vamos comer algo, venha! – Disse Sirius, como se suplicasse.

- Não Sirius. Eu não quero comer nada agora! Depois eu como alguma coisa! – Novamente, voltou a subir.

Ele foi atrás dela, e a prendeu contra a parede.

- Com certeza os Potter são muito _cabeças-duras_. – Ele tocou com uma mão o rosto de Ash, enquanto a encarava com seus olhos azuis – Venha almoçar e depois eu juro que te deixo em paz – A distancia entre eles era mínima. Sirius estava se segurando para não beijá-la, mas não podia estragar tudo.

- Não Sirius! Eu não quero comer agora, mas eu prometo que como alguma coisa depois! – Ela ainda o olhava sem muita emoção, mas um pequeno sorriso já aparecia em seu rosto, pela insistência dele.

- E eu posso saber aonde você vai almoçar depois? – Perguntou Sirius quebrando, aos poucos, a distancia entre eles.

- Vou para a Torre! – Disse ela, empurrando-o um pouco. Ele estava perto demais.

-E o que vai fazer lá? – Sirius se aproximava apesar dela o afastar - Se encontrar com alguém?

- Se você esta se referindo ao Matt, não! Ele está acompanhando um grupo de primeranistas estrangeiros – disse ela, afastando-o novamente.

-Tudo bem. – Ele se afastou, mas continuou na frente dela – Tem certeza que não quer ir comer? – Insistiu ele mais uma vez.

- Não obrigada! – Ela se virou, e voltou a subir as escadas.

- Tá bom! Eu vou almoçar. Depois eu subo e levo algo pra você – Sirius piscou para ela, e foi em direção ao salão principal.

X---X

Depois do almoço, Sirius passou na cozinha e pegou uma bandeja com comida. Usando a capa de Tiago, ele levou para o salão comunal.

Ash estava sentada em uma das cadeiras mais confortáveis perto da lareira, e lia um livro, que seu pai lhe mandara, de feitiços.

Sirius foi até ela. Botou a bandeja numa mesa e tapou os olhos da garota com as mãos.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Ash, curiosa.

Sirius encostou seus lábios no ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Adivinha.

- Black!

- Eu preferia Sirius – Disse ele, fazendo-se de ofendido e saindo para pegar a bandeja com comida. Ele levou-a e colocou na frente dela.

- Aqui está seu almoço, senhorita – Brincou ele, sentando-se no chão.

- Hehe... Obrigada cavalheiro! – disse, começando a comer.

Sirius ficou observando-a. Chegou mais perto e se encostou ao sofá, onde, ela estava sentada.

- Hm...! Está uma delícia! – Ela não estava com a menor fome, mas não custava nada dar essa alegria ao garoto.

Sirius se levantou, e sentou ao lado dela.

- Você vai visitar o Tiago hoje? – Começou ele, tentando manter uma conversa.

- Sim!

- Podemos ir juntos. Remo e Pedro também vão. Você sabe o porquê do Tiago não estar se cuidando?

- É fácil saber. É por causa da Lily!

- Mas ele me disse que já tinha esquecido ela... – Disse Sirius, pensativo.

- Podem-se dizer quantas vezes for preciso que já se esqueceu, mas existe uma diferença muito grande entre falar e sentir. – Disse ela, tão verdadeiramente que poderia convencer qualquer um.

- Nossa. Então, quando você diz que não gosta de mim, pode ser mentira, não é? Existe uma grande diferença entre falar e sentir! – Disse ele, com um sorriso galanteador, se aproximando dela.

- Gostar, não quer dizer ser tola, Black! – Disse ela, também sorrindo, mas o empurrando para trás.

- Por que você não me chama de Sirius? – Perguntou ele, segurando a mão dela.

- Porque eu não quero! – Ela soltou a mão dele.

Sirius fez uma cara de decepcionado, se afastou e encostou a cabeça no sofá e fechou os olhos. Por que ela era assim? E por que ele se sentia assim quando estava com ela?

Eram as perguntas mais freqüentes em sua cabeça.

- Obrigada pelo almoço, estava muito bom! – Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto, após dizer isso. Então se levantou pegou a bandeja – Vou levar isso aqui até cozinha.

- Eu vou com você – Disse Sirius, levantando-se ainda atordoado com o beijo.

_No caminho de volta para a torre..._

- Ash! Quer dar uma volta nos jardins? Tá um dia lindo – Perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

- Não obrigada! Tem muita gente lá fora. Eu não to com humor pra passear com um monte de gente me perguntado como está o Tiago.

- Aonde você vai agora?

- Sei lá! Vou andar por ai! – Ela deu um pequeno sorrisinho.

- Será que eu posso lhe fazer companhia? – Sirius pegou a mão dela, sorrindo galanteador.

- Se não fizer nenhuma gracinha, pode! – Ela retirou a mão.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem!

Já estavam andando há algum tempo e conversando amigavelmente, quando encontraram Snape e outra sonserina se beijando em um canto do corredor.

- Que nojo! – Sussurrou Sirius, ao ouvido de Ash.

- Eu hein! Vamos sair daqui. – Sussurrou ela também.

- Só um minuto – Sirius pegou a varinha sussurrou umas palavras, nesse mesmo instante, a cueca de Snape apareceu sobre a calça e ele começou a levitar. Sirius pegou Ash pela mão, e a levou embora de lá.

Um tempo depois, quando já estavam afastados de lá. Ashley se virou para ir embora.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Sirius, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Vou consertar o que você fez, Black! – Ela não estava mais com a voz doce.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- Vou tirar o _seboso_, quero dizer... o Snape, da burrada que você fez!

- Espera Ash! – Chamou Sirius – Eu... Eu... Desculpa Ash! Ah, por que você se preocupa com aquele idiota? Ele nem pode provar que fui eu! E não venha me dizer que você é _monitora_... Eu sei disso... – Sirius parecia um pouco arrependido. Sempre que as coisas estavam melhorando, ele estragava tudo.

- Você é um idiota, Sirius Black! Eu disse sem gracinhas! E quando eu finalmente acho que você poderia estar mudando, você vem e acaba com toda e qualquer possibilidade de sermos sequer amigos! Você é nojento! – Disse ela, se virando e indo na direção, a qual, Snape estava.

Sirius ficou de cabeça baixa, digerindo cada palavra que ela havia falado.

- Sirius Black você é um idiota, não faz nada direito! – Ele falava pra si mesmo – Talvez eu mereça a família que tenho – Dizendo isso, virou-se para o outro lado e saiu de cabeça baixa.

Mais tarde na torre, Ash havia acabado de tomar banho e estava descendo. Ela sabia que ia ficar "sozinha" na torre, pois Lily ia ficar com David até tarde e Tama tinha o seu 1° grande encontro com Remo, então nem se secou muito só botou uma blusa branca, que com o corpo molhado, grudava no corpo.

Era véspera de feriado, por isso não tinham muitos alunos em Hogwarts. Ela se sentou e começou a ler um livro.

Sirius entrou na torre e logo avistou a garota de cabelos negros. Foi até ela um pouco receoso. Quando viu o que ela estava vestindo, ficou com a boca aberta.

- Ash – Chamou ele baixinho, mas a garota não respondeu. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco – Ash. Posso falar com você?

- Fala! – Respondeu secamente.

- Eu... Eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu sei que eu fui um idiota! Que eu não faço nada direito! Não estou pedindo que você seja minha amiga. Isso vai ser _difícil_. Mas pelo menos me perdoe! – A essa altura ele já estava ajoelhado na frente dela, completamente arrependido e fazendo uma coisa que ele nunca imaginou fazer, ignorando seu orgulho.

- Bom... É! Não sou eu que tenho que te perdoar, é você mesmo! – Disse ela, olhando-o seriamente com seus olhos azuis.

- Eu? Não sei se vou conseguir – Disse ele baixando a cabeça – Não vou me perdoar se você começar a me odiar...

- Você tem seu livre arbítrio, Black! Faça o que bem entender da sua vida, assim como você sempre fez! – Disse ela, sem se alterar.

- Ash – Sirius se levantou rápido e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela – Se você não quiser falar comigo nunca mais, eu vou entender, porque sei que sou um idiota. Mas por favor, tira esse peso da minha consciência e diz que você me perdoa, mesmo que seja da boca pra fora!

- Não Black! Eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou falar algo que não sinto! Até porque, se você está com peso na consciência é porque sabe que fez coisa errada, então eu não tenho nada que te perdoar!

- Escuta bem o que eu vou te falar – Sirius estava começando a perder a paciência e se arrepender de ter ido falar com ela – Já foi muito difícil vir até aqui pedir desculpas, porque eu não sou de fazer isso. Eu sei. O que eu fiz foi errado, eu admito isso. Principalmente naquela hora, que eu achava que nós estávamos começando a nos tornar... Um pouco mais do que colegas – Sirius receou um pouco... Teve medo da reação dela se dissesse amigos – Então se você não vai dizer um simples "Eu te desculpo" acho que não precisamos mais nos falar – Ele disse isso e virou-se para subir as escadas do dormitório masculino, mais arrependido do que antes.

- Certo! Você é quem sabe! – Ela disse, fingindo não se importar e voltando a ler seu livro.

Sirius entrou no dormitório e bateu a porta com força.

O barulho com certeza foi ouvido lá em baixo, pensou ele, tentando se acalmar.

Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Uma vozinha se fez ouvir em sua mente. "Por Merlin! O que está acontecendo com você? Você é um idiota Sirius Black!", mas ao mesmo tempo outra vozinha entrava em ação: "Mas quem se importa? Ela é só mais uma garota! Você não vai ficar assim por causa de uma garota! Você é Sirius Black! O garanhão! Pode ter qualquer garota!". "Mas você devia ir lá embaixo consertar o seu erro, Black! Ela é a Ash!". "Não você não vai se rebaixar **NOVAMENTE!**". A segunda voz acabou vencendo, então, sirius adormeceu.

Quando Ash acordou na manhã seguinte, não viu nenhuma das duas amigas, achou estranho, pois na noite anterior as três ficaram até tarde conversando, enquanto Tama contava tudo nos mínimos detalhes do seu encontro com Remo, por isso decidiu descer, e ao fazê-lo encontrou na mesa próxima a lareira um bilhete endereçado a ela:

Ash, nós tivemos que descer, pois o Dumbledore pediu que todos que estivessem no castelo, nesta semana de feriado, encontrassem com ele no salão Principal.

PS: Não se preocupe falei a ele que você estava muito preocupada com o seu irmão e por isso não dormiu direito, e ele disse que tudo bem se você chegasse um pouco mais tarde!Te esperamos no salão principal!

Lily e Tama

Ash não podia acreditar, Dumbledore havia chamado todos e elas a deixaram dormindo? Desceu o mais rápido que pôde, depois de se arrumar, e foi direto para o salão Principal!

Os marotos e as amigas estavam lá, e Dumbledore ao vê-la finalmente chegar, deu inicio a sua explicação do por que os tinha chamado ali. E ela foi correndo se juntar com as amigas.

- Eu não acredito que vocês me deixaram dormindo! – Sussurrou ela, para as amigas.

- Você parecia estar tendo um sonho muito bom... Estava até sorrindo... – Disse Lily, com um sorriso maroto – Com quem você estava sonhando hein!

- Ninguém!

Mas antes que Lily pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Dumbledore começou a falar de um baile que teriam na volta da semana do feriado pra comemorar o dia dos namorados, e que, os mais populares, no caso os Marotos e as CAN, teriam que dançar juntos em uma apresentação para toda a escola.

- Samanta Cornis (Tama) com Remus Lupin! – Ele começou a dizer os pares à medida que tirava os nomes em um pequeno sorteio – Lílian Evans com Tiago Potter! Que sairá da ala hospitalar hoje!

- O quê? – Perguntou Lily em voz baixa – Eu não vou dançar com aquele arrogante, Metido, Prepotente, Idiota, Retardado, Babaca, Presunçoso...

- Lily fala baixo! Ele é meu irmão esqueceu? – Reclamou Ash, um tanto quanto irritada com o comentário da amiga.

- Eu sei! Mas você e ele tem muitas diferenças, esqueceu? – Falou Lily, no mesmo tom da amiga – Eu joguei lenha na fogueira de Merlin! Só pode ter sido isso! Dançar com Tiago Potter!

- Ashley Potter e Sirius Black!

- Há duvido que ele vá querer dançar comigo! – Ash falou, enquanto dumbledore declarava onde e quando seriam os ensaios.

Mais tarde no almoço:

- Por que eu? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – Sirius olhou para cima e continuou – Deuses? Vocês estão aí? Será que se esqueceram que eu sou apenas um bom garoto lindo e maravilhoso, e não um sofredor?

- Sofredor por que, Sirius? – Perguntou Remo, o encarando.

- Anh? Ah... Porque eu e a Ash brigamos e eu disse que nunca mais falaria com ela – Ele olhou para o prato e continuou – Mas eu só faço burrada... E agora vou dançar com ela! Os deuses me odeiam! – Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para Remo novamente, sem antes dar um sorrisinho maroto a um grupinho de garotas que acenavam para ele.

- Tá aí, acabou de fazer mais uma! – Disse Remo, que apontou para Ash, que olhava para a mesa deles com desprezo e frieza.

- Não tenho culpa se sou irresistível... Não posso tratar mal as minhas admiradoras – Deu um sorriso maroto, e voltou à atenção para o prato, tentando disfarçar o calafrio que sentiu ao ver o olhar dela.


End file.
